


Unsympathetic Roman Angst

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: TW betrayal, Unsympathetic Roman, tw bleeding, tw blood, tw fear, tw fighting, tw weapon, tw weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman knows now that Virgil is a dark side.





	Unsympathetic Roman Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Rather read on Tumblr?   
here you go: https://rising-darknesss.tumblr.com/post/187029429722/unsympathetic-roman-angst

Roman heard Virgil was a dark side… It shouldn’t have affected him as it should have. But this wasn’t alright. The dark sides are evil and could never be redeemed, Virgil is a dark side and shouldn’t be treated differently. Roman had to protect the ones he loved from the monster that lurked in the shadows. No… He would deny he feared Virgil. But actually he did, he feared fear. 

Roman grabbed his katana from it’s display then stalked down the hallway. He burst through Virgil’s door and glared. 

Virgil was just sitting on his bed listening to some music and reading a philosophy book about the end of times. When the door suddenly flew open he looked up, fear settled when he saw the betrayal in Roman’s eyes and the katana in his hand. “Ro? Ro, what’s wrong?” he asked, the fear evident in his voice. 

Roman glared and didn’t answer this traitor. Instead he swiftly walked over and brought his weapon down upon Virgil… Bad idea.

Virgil got hit in the arm and cried out in pain then quickly threw a pillow at roman and got out of bed. Virgil’s eyes turned a dark shade of Purple and he glared at Roman. 

Roman’s fear grew but he continued to swing his sword, his mission was to protect the ones he loved, to attack the evil, and obliterate it. 

Virgil felt betrayed by his friend. So he fought back, he made Roman fear him more, he took over and became stronger. He re embraced who he was as a dark side, because his only objective right now was to survive. 

Roman wouldn’t accept Virgil here and kept fighting. He was a prince and wouldn’t let his fears control him, for he has no fears. But this belief slowly led to his downfall. The denial of fear and trying to eliminate fear caused him to drop his sword and go into a panic. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground, he had failed. 

As soon as Roman gave up, Virgil left. He went to the dark sides lair, completely broken and beaten. Deceit saw Virgil appear with gashes on his body and blood seeping out of him. He accepted Virgil back to their lair without a word then helped fix him up. Deceit never knew they would go after Virgil like this when he revealed his truth. But due to this Deceit vowed to avenge his friend.


End file.
